forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Heaven's Agent
Welcome I just wanted to be the first to welcome you to the wiki. Your contributions have been very well-referenced and you really seem to get the hang of what we're going for around here. Hope you enjoy your stay. Cheers! Johnnyriot999 15:19, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, I'm glad to be here. I'm still somewhat new to wiki editing, so please let me know if you see me doing something incorrectly. Heaven's Agent 16:00, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ::Welcome to the wiki from me too :-) Any questions, feel free to ask! Might be a day or two before I answer, don't have much spare time currently. Zerak talk 07:01, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :::I do have a question: how am I doing so far? I've completed entries for Anhur and Geb, as well as expanded the Mulhorand entry, and would love some feedback before getting much further. Do I have too little information? Too much? Should I be referencing my articles as much as I am? I've been going with every paragraph plus random information when it gets mixed in with another source. Any comments would be appreciated; I'd hate to have to go back and rewrite these later on or, even worse, have to have them deleted for some reason. Heaven's Agent 06:11, 2 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I took a look at Mulhorand and honestly it looks pretty damn good. I've made a few cosmetic changes, but nothing major. The referencing is near perfect (never be afraid to add too many sources), my only concern is that because there is so much information provided, is to make sure it's all written in your own words. Spam and plagarism, even accidental cases, is usually the only case where we have to delete an entire article. I think you're doing a great job and by the way I really dig how you're adding alot of images to the articles you've worked on so far, I've always thought it adds alot to the wiki. Johnnyriot999 08:39, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the kind words. I'll work on keeping my summaries short and concise to help cut down on inadvertent plagiarism; I'll probably be revisiting Mulhorand soon, as I've realized I have access to another really good information source on the region, so I'll keep your comments in mind. I'll probably tackle that after I finish with the Mulhorandi pantheon. :: Heaven's Agent 21:59, 2 September 2007 (UTC) ::::I too would like to thank you for the work you have done. Excellent Standard! Regarding the plagerism. Sometimes you are right, changing the words changes the meaning. In that case you IMHO have no choose. You have to use the original words. However I also think that generally you can write longer or shorter sentances and still get the same effect. Have fun and enjoy your stay. Hurtzbad 09:21, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Good job I just wanted to say you have a real keen eye for spotting plagarims, specifically in terms of the wikipedia articles. Nice work! Johnnyriot999 07:10, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, but to be truthful the only reason I noticed it was due to the fact that I was reading up on Fzoul Chembryl last night and recognized the text. Then when I discovered the author that originally posted the article has been banned repeatedly for plagiarism, I just started checking our recent articles originating from Wikipedia for his authorship. His sources are rather well cited, so it's just a simple matter of checking the listed books from there. -- Heaven's Agent 07:32, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Re: A reuqest Hello Agent, good to see you're still around (sorta). Yes! Feel free to copy templates and notices and what have you, all content is released under the GNU Free Documentation License (except if if it is copyrigted by a third party, e.g. Wizards of the Coast). I can see you already started an independent wiki, but I would also suggest taking a look at the basic content that comes with new Wikia (and maybe copy/adapt it for your own use). They've been adding some pretty good framework for starting brand new wikis. That's not to say you should move to Wikia, if you don't care for the advertisement and/or want more control of the wiki. But as a tip, trial and error works, that's how I've created most templates/markup - copying stuff from Wikipedia or wherever, and trying to adjust it as needed. If you need more specific advise, let me know — good luck with your wiki! :) -Zerak talk 22:38, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. I was aware of the Free Documentation License, but all the same felt it important to ask permission first. We'll continue to look at new options as we grow, and truthfully I wouldn't be surprised if we end up moving to Wikia before too long. That said, I'll be focusing on Pathfinder right now, but once my schedule clears up I do plan to continue contributing here; I may no longer play in the Realms, but I remain fond of the setting. -- Heaven's Agent 00:01, 4 April 2008 (UTC)